


Tiempo

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mención de DoWoon, Mención de JunHyeok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: "Un poco de cariño también es amor"





	Tiempo

**Tiempo**

La misión había sido un éxito, los nuevos agentes eran buenos, mostraban entereza y habilidad, pero SungJin sabía muy bien que no podía confiarse, que esa misión no significaba nada para lo que se avecinaba. La excelencia era una palabra extraña y lejana aún para el rango de los nuevos agentes. Y él como el director de la organización, estaba obligado a forzarlos a explotar y pulir sus habilidades lo más pronto posible pero la manera de hacerlo nunca era la mejor. Y la desazón era una sensación que iba acumulándose en su estómago, era el presagio de que algo malo estaba por venirse. Su intuición jamás erraba. Y ese maletín que recuperó el nuevo escuadrón de agentes en su misión, y que descansaba dentro de la bóveda de su oficina en la organización, era prueba de ello. ¿Había sido realmente una misión de éxito? Lim JunHyeok siempre fue perverso y, probablemente, aún en la lejanía, intentaba jugar con su mente; no obstante, él no iba a permitírselo.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su cintura y el pecho de un hombre se pegó a su espalda. —SungJin —la voz de WonPil rozó su oído. Él cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo. —Así me gusta, hyung, que te relajes, desde el marco de la puerta te veías muy tenso. —WonPil hizo una pausa y él lo pudo sentir tanteando las palabras en su lengua, sopesando lo que quería decirle. —Entonces ese cuadro es muy interesante, pero aún con tu capacidad intelectual no podrás comprenderlo mientras no dejes de angustiarte tanto —señaló. SungJin esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a la imagen delante de él. Era su costumbre pararse enfrente de ese cuadro, pintado por un artista de bajo nombre o desconocido, véasele por la perspectiva de la persona que lo vea, cuando su cabeza tenía miles de pensamientos que analizar y la salida con una respuesta correcta y única se veía inexistente. El cuadro no era más que un molino de agua, con una caída de cascada hacia un lago de aguas cristalinas, circundado por pasto verde y fresco. En el fondo había un espeso bosque y encima un cielo azul despejado. Era precioso, mas nunca era capaz de ver la pintura, a pesar de detenerse siempre delante de ella con los ojos perdidos sobre la imagen. ¿Existiría ese lugar? 

—Me pregunto si ese lugar existe —mencionó con voz baja y grave. WonPil se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para recargar su barbilla por encima de su hombro y así poder mirar con atención el cuadro. Sus labios se juntaron en un inconsciente mohín mientras pensaba. SungJin pudo apreciar la concentración de su rostro por el reflejo del vidrio del gabinete a su costado.

—¿Deberíamos buscarlo?

El rostro de SungJin dibujó una sonrisa real sobre sus labios y asintió con un sonido de garganta. WonPil se estiró para depositar un tierno beso sobre su mejilla y soltándolo después se paró a su lado y lo tomó de la mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y él no tardo en afianzar el agarre.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, iremos a buscarlo.

—Es una promesa, hyung.

Jalándolo de la mano, WonPil no le permitió decir nada más, lo arrastró fuera del despacho guiándolo por el camino que conducía directamente hacía su habitación.

—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo, Agente Kim?

WonPil se giró hacía él en medio del pasillo, antes de que pudieran llegar a la habitación. Lo miró a los ojos, los mechones de sus cabellos caían a los costados de su rostro de rasgos aristocráticos, acentuando el color de su piel y el de sus labios rojizos. El blanco de su piel contrastaba siempre y de manera casi perfecta con el negro de su cabello. WonPil frunció sus labios, pero el brillo de sus ojos no cesó ni un segundo. SungJin de pronto sintió su garganta seca y la saliva pasando duramente a través de ella.

—Creía que cuando uno estaba fuera de la agencia o lejos de una misión estaba prohibido hablarse por rango o código —arguyó WonPil frunciendo el ceño y soltando su mano para cruzarse de brazos. Ahora que se percataba, el menor llevaba puesto una de las camisas de uno de sus pijamas, las mangas cubrían sus manos y apenas podía ver la punta de esos delgados dedos de pianista que tanto le gustaban. Bajó más la vista, y fue consciente entonces de sus piernas desnudas, su camisa solo alcanzaba a cubrirlo hasta por la mitad de sus muslos. SungJin habría suspirado sino tuviera control de sí mismo.

—Y yo creía que nuestra relación iba a transcurrir de manera lenta. Luego de lo de… —se detuvo al notar el brillo de los ojos de WonPil titubear. A ambos les dolía, la razón era diferente pero el dolor era el mismo. Y DoWoon ya no estaba con ellos. WonPil descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados, las mangas de su camisa escondieron completamente sus dedos. Le causó ternura verlo de aquella manera tan frágil, WonPil no era débil y jamás se mostraba de esa forma, era un elemento muy capaz, pero esa noche, esa noche estaba lejos de ser el reconocido agente Kim. La mirada triste en esos siempre picaros ojos le acongojó el corazón.

—A veces me siento mal.

Con la preocupación latiendo en sus ojos, SungJin quiso acercarse a WonPil, pero el menor detuvo su andar al levantar sus manos y usarlas como barrera entre ambos. A medio metro de su cuerpo, SungJin buscó la mirada de WonPil, el menor se la sostuvo. Si algo jamás vacilaba en WonPil, eso era su fortaleza y valentía, jamás huía a nada. Mucho menos rehuiría a la mirada de SungJin. WonPil continuó:

—Y me digo que no debería de estar contigo, pero te necesito. Te quiero. — _Pero no como a DoWoon_ , pensó SungJin mas no soltó prenda. —¿Soy egoísta, SungJin hyung? —La súplica en aquellos ojos transparente y preciosos consumió su alma. _Maldita sea,_ gritó en las paredes de su mente, _él era más egoísta_. —No quiero estar solo. Pensé que podría, que superaría esto, que podía solo. Pero no puedo. Por eso me refugié en tus brazos. Eso me hace egoísta, SungJin hyung, porque no te quiero como quieres que te quiera, como mereces ser querido.

Colocó un dedo sobre los labios rojizos de WonPil para silenciarlos, habiendo acortado por fin la distancia entre sus cuerpos, al no permitir más que los brazos de WonPil siguieran haciendo de muro entre ellos. —Un poco de cariño también es amor —expresó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tuvo que presionar un poco más fuerte su índice sobre la boca de WonPil cuando el menor hizo el amago de hablar de nuevo—. Yo sé esperar, ya esperé todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, un poco más no va a lastimarme. Pero WonPil, tú no eres egoísta, yo tampoco dudé en acercarme a ti cuando nos enteramos de la traición de DoWoon. ¿Eso me hace un aprovechado? —sonrió tiernamente al verlo negar con su cabeza. —Ves, solo somos dos tipos queriendo superar una deslealtad, una perdida y recuperar algo de amor para sentirnos completos de nuevo.

WonPil lo rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos y se acercó a sus labios, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies y presionando su cuerpo contra el de él. SungJin lo abrazó por la delgada cintura y expectante. Así, a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, WonPil lo veía con resolución y anhelo. —Ya me estoy enamorando de ti. Eres tan bueno, SungJin hyung, mira —bajó una de sus manos y buscó una de las de SungJin, lo hizo soltarlo y separándose un poco, la guio hasta su pecho, SungJin se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes latidos bajó su palma—, aceleraste mi corazón —y entonces lo besó. WonPil lo besó tranquila y profundamente. Pero era el anhelo el principal motor de sentimientos impulsando ahí el contacto entre sus labios. SungJin no pudo hacer nada más que volver a abrazarlo desde su talle y presionarlo contra su cuerpo; sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo en seguir la acción y enroscar su lengua con la de WonPil en la realización de aquel beso que añoraba desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues sí, si me animé a hacer la parte del SungPil de aquella idea que tuve hace tiempo. Ya dije que solo había escrito el borrador de dos escenas cuando pensé en aquella historia de organizaciones secretas, agentes y esas cosas... Dos escenas que uhhh se verían mucho tiempo después si me hubiera animado a desarrollar aquella idea... En fin, aquí la segunda, la primera fue un jaehyungparkian que subí el viernes pasado. 
> 
> JunHyeok era parte de la organización al principio, es un tipo muy inteligente, pero se fue por varias razones y se armó su propia organización, le gusta jugar mucho con SungJin, porque lo conoce muy bien y sabe que puede desequilibrarlo. 
> 
> De DoWoon, él estaba con WonPil, eran pareja, pero se fue de la organización para unirse a la de JunHyeok por razones dramáticas y de peso. 
> 
> SungJin siempre quiso a WonPil, pero hasta que se fue DoWoon, le confesó sus sentimientos. 
> 
> Y ya. 
> 
> Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
